Let Down Your Hair
Walkthrough Begin the quest by speaking to Sir Razz located south of Falador. * Player: Hey there, you look worried. * Sir Razz: I am! * Player: And why is that? * Sir Razz: Because a beautiful princess has been kidnapped by a vile witch, and I promised to save her! Here you will be given two options, either will continue the quest. Option 1: * Player: You look like a brave and powerful knight, can't you save her? * Sir Razz: No! * Player: Why not? * Sir Razz: Because I'm scared of the witch. * Player: Do you want me to do something about it? * Sir Razz: Oh yes please, the vile witch is holding her in a tower due west from here! Option 2: * Player: You are obviously too cowardly to help her, I will do it myself! * Sir Razz: Thank you brave hero! You will find her due west from here. * Player: Psh, this'll be easy. From there continue west until you find a circular tower with vines growing all around the outside. * Player: Hmm, to get in I'll need a rope. * Player: This could be harder then I thought... After retrieving the rope (or if you have one in your inventory) use it on a balcony protruding from the tower and your character will throw and climb up it until they reach the balcony. When inside you will see Raunzeal sitting alone brushing a long mane of blonde hair. As you enter she will turn to face you. * Rapunzeal: Are you a great night here to free me from my prison? * Player: Well... From here you can choose three options of dialogue but all will have the same effect. Option 1: * Player: Indeed I am, I am the mightiest hero in the land! * Rapunzeal: I'm glad to hear that, unlike that Sir Razz. * Player: Well actually Sir Razz sent me. * Rapunzeal: He did what?! * Player: Ummm * Rapunzeal: That coward, he promised he would save me. * Player: Well he did indirectly. * Rapunzeal: How so? * Player: He sent me to escort you back! * Rapunzeal: This is true... * Player: So, do you forgive him. * Rapunzeal: Well... Option 2: * Player: Well, you know I try... * Rapunzeal: So are you here to save me? * Player: Well technically, but Sir Razz sent me. * Rapunzeal: Ugh! He is such a coward sometimes! * Player: Please calm down, he loves you and wants you to be safe. * Rapunzeal: Hmmmm, well... Option 3: * Player: Oh Saradomin no! You're hideous! * Rapunzeal: WHAT?! * Player: Yeah, run back to Sir Razz. * Rapunzeal: ... After this a level 8 Evil witch will teleport in and attack you. The fight is relatively easy as she attacks mainly with magic which doesn't hit over 50's maximum and will switch to melee if attacked with melee. After defeating her she will not disappear, rather she will stand up once again and begin muttering an enchantment before Sir Razz charges in and kills her with his sword. * Sir Razz: Take that foul beast! * Rapunzeal: Oh Razz. * Sir Razz: I love you Rapunzeal, I'm sorry for my cowardice... * Rapunzeal: No it's alright, I forgive you. * Sir Razz: Really? * Rapunzeal: Yes. * Player: I should be leaving now. * Sir Razz: Not before we reward you for your help. Congratulations, Quest Complete. Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 2,500 coins * 2 experience lamps giving .